Interlude 01
by S-shadow-S
Summary: Disfrutabamos de una vida llena de alegria, todos juntos como los verdaderos amigos que somos... lastima que todo termine en segundos... (One-shot) Interlude #01


… **INTERLUDE …**

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Mi respiración era demasiado agitada que apenas me dejaba inhalar algo de aire, no importaba como no podía detenerme, los copos de nieve quemaban mi rostro puesto que bajaban muy rápido y yo también iba a una gran velocidad. De mi boca salir vapor, de lo agitado que estaba y el cansancio producido por mi maratón improvisado.

Estaba asustado, asustado por todo lo que esa noche había pasado, había parecido una noche normal pero no era así, algo salió mal, y no me quedaría para ver como terminaban las cosas.

Baje unas escaleras, intente agarrarme del tubo pero este estaba demasiado frio que me quemo la mano y solo baje sin apoyo… mala idea; la nieve que poblaba cada uno de los escalones provoco que una de mis botas resbalara y mi cuerpo golpeara el empedrado, una y otra vez hasta que llegue al suelo cubierto de blanco. Alcé la cabeza y la sacudí para quitarme la nieve, volteé hacia atrás y me levante apresurado solo para seguir corriendo.

Con lo único que salí fue con mis pantalones de mezclilla, mi camisa de mangas largas, mis botas favoritas y una bufanda provisional la cual se atoro en mi brazo en cuanto hui del lugar. Creo que los estoy confundiendo un poco, así que empezare con mi historia… la cual, aun no sé como terminara…

Soy estudiante en medicina de la universidad de Emerald Island, voy cursando mi tercer año de estudios y todo ha ido de maravilla. A pesar de ser huérfano me ha ido muy bien, no me ha faltado nada, empecé a trabajar muy joven en una pequeña miscelánea (una tienda de abarrotes, de la esquina, como quieran llamarla dependiendo de su región) mis propinas y el pago semanal que recibía me ayudaron para salir adelante. Estuve internado en un orfanato… pero nadie me adopto, aun así, nunca deje de luchar y de conseguir lo que quería. Obtuve mi departamento empezando mi universidad, y soy realmente feliz, vivo solo y mis amigos me visitan además de que de vez en cuando hacen sus reuniones sin permiso a mi piso y nos la pasamos realmente genial.

En fin, un día antes de esta alocada carrera nocturna que llevo, quedamos de vernos en una cafetería frente a nuestra universidad la cual frecuentábamos después de clases y siempre y cuando todos pudieran.

Ese día,

al terminar mi investigación en la biblioteca guarde mis apuntes junto con mis libros en mi respectiva mochila, vestía mi uniforme blanco, los pantalones, los zapatos y la playera, mi bata aun no podía quitármela hasta salir del edificio por lo que aun la tenia puesta. Al estar en la entrada del instituto me pare frente a mi casillero y tome mis cosas adicionales guardando todo lo que era de la escuela y que no tenia caso llevar a casa como la bata, la cual me la quite con gusto para luego ponerme una sudadera igual blanca pues hacia mucho frio y parecía que nevaría por la tarde. Cargue mi mochila en un hombro puesto que era tipo cartero de color beige. Revise ambos lados de la calle para poder cruzar y justo cuando iba a poner un pie en el pavimento un auto dio la vuelta de mi lado izquierdo subiéndose a la esquina de la banqueta a gran velocidad, apenas me dio tiempo de retroceder, solo mire el auto iré con reproche y asome de nuevo mi cabeza para cruzar por fin sano y salvo.

Entre a la cafetería y mire en todas las mesas hasta que ubique a mis amigos: Amy, Blaze, Tails y Sonic.

.- ¿Qué pasa compañero? – Alzo la mano mi gran amigo Sonic para que los ubicara más rápido en el lugar. Camine con parsimonia hasta su mesa.

.- ¿Qué tal chicos? – Dije al momento en que me sentaba en la silla vacía al lado de mi amigo cerúleo y poner mi mochila en el suelo al lado de la silla - ¿Qué tal las practicas?

.- Pff no me lo preguntes – Se quejó Tails para después estampar su rostro sobre nuestra mesa – Mi jefe solo me manda a hacer papeleo… nada interesante…

.- Que mala suerte tuviste – Sonrieron las chicas y Blaze prosiguió – A Amy y a mí nos tocó el área que queríamos desde primer cuatrimestre.

.- Si, los niños que están en recuperación están mejorando muchísimo – El mesero del establecimiento se plantó al lado de nuestra amiga tonos rosas y deposito frente a ella un chocolate caliente – Muchas gracias.

El mesero coloco vasos de chocolate caliente frente a todos nosotros incluyéndome aun cuando no había pedido nada, dejo un cesto de distintos tipos de pan dulce en medio de la mesa a la derecha de las servilletas y se despidió con una leve reverencia y un "Que lo disfruten de por medio" lo cual agradecimos con un "Gracias" siendo corteses a tanta amabilidad de su parte.

.- Espero que no te haya molestado Sil – Expreso el zorrito de dos colas – Pero pedimos esto por ti.

.- No se hubieran molestado, de verdad gracias – Les dedique a todos una sonrisa, siempre me cuidaban y eran atentos conmigo.

.- ¿Y qué tal a ti con tus practicas Silver? – Blaze puso sus codos sobre la mesa apoyando así su cabeza sobre los guantes de sus manos mirándome fijamente y esperando mi respuesta al igual que los demás.

.- Pues me va fenomenal – Exclame orgulloso al igual que entusiasmado – Parece que al jefe de área le caigo bien, es más, quiere que después de las practicas trabaje medio turno con él ¿No es asombroso?

.- Wow

.- Impresionante

.- Lo mejor, es que puedo recomendar a más personas que estén practicando el oficio para que trabajen de medio tiempo en el hospital – Les lance una mirada de complicidad – Y adivinen… - Todos se vieron anonadados ante lo que dije.

.- ¡Hermano, ¿es enserio?! – Exclamo Sonic.

.- Les llegara un correo más tarde, espero que lo acepten – Di un pequeño sorbo a mi chocolate, estaba delicioso, pero muy caliente.

.- Propongo fiesta en casa de Silver por a vernos conseguido trabajo de medio tiempo en un área muy solicitada – Exclamo Blaze mientras se levantaba.

.- Pero mi departamento es pequeño – Me queje, no me molestaba que fueran a mi "humilde morada" solo quería hacerme del rogar.

.- Vamos Sil, ¿a quién diablos le importa la reducción de espacio en tu casa? – Todos reímos ante el comentario de Amy.

.- Claro, mucha razón – Seque un par de lágrimas de felicidad de mi ojo derecho – Entonces… ¿Cómo siempre?

.- Por supuesto, Amy: la botana, Sonic: los refrescos, Silver: la morada, la tele y las películas, Blaze: La pizza y yo los videojuegos – Se auto señaló Tails haciendo la lista de lo que cada quien llevaría, y claro, siempre les tocaba lo mismo.

.- Entonces, ¿mañana? – Pregunto Sonic.

.- Claro, pero tal vez en la tarde – Comento Amy a lo que Blaze siguió.

.- Tenemos que cubrir un turno hasta las 3 de la tarde, no podemos dejar a los pequeñines – Se encogió de hombros.

.- Yo también tengo cosas que hacer mañana – Suspiro el cerúleo - ¿A las 6 está bien?

.- Claro – Exclamamos todos juntos al unísono para luego reírnos divertidos.

De verdad amaba a mis colegas, eran los mejores: Amy y Blaze se querían especializar en pediatría, Sonic, por su parte, quería ser médico de urgencias, al igual que yo y Tails deseaba con toda el alma ser médico general.

Todos teníamos un gran sueño, deseos de cumplir nuestras expectativas… lástima que ninguno lo podrá hacer…

Tropecé con una rama levantada en el césped y caí de nuevo en la fría y quemante nieve que inundaba l parque. Me levante con prisa pero un dolor punzante en mi pierna derecha provoco que, de una forma no tan literal, comiera nieve de nuevo.

Esa tarde todo iba muy bien, mis compañeros llegaron a la hora indicada, unas horas antes pase a una tienda de películas para rentar algunas que ellos mismos habían votado por ver. Preparamos lo que consumiríamos y pusimos play al primer disco, era una película llena de comedia, todos reíamos casi al punto de no poder respirar pero después de unos segundos algo salió mal.

Después de la apuñalada que recibí en la pierna lo único que pensaba era en seguir corriendo, con ambos brazos me apoye e intente arrastrarme, sabía que sería inútil, pero debía intentarlo, me arrastraba por la nieve lo más rápido que mis cansados brazos me permitían, podía escuchar los pasos de mi perseguidor acercarse lentamente hacia mí, la nieve se hundía cada vez que sus pies tocaban el suelo frio y congelado.

Me tomo por las púas de la cabeza e hizo que me girara sobre mí mismo quedando boca arriba mirando el cielo estrellado, lo único que nos iluminaba era la naturaleza del planeta y un faro a nuestro lado, recibí una patada en mi torso, fue tan fuerte que me vi obligado a voltearme para vomitar, el cansancio y esa patada lo provocaron. Tosí un poco hasta que mi respiración fue casi normal, luego recibí una puñalada en el pecho, el cuchillo me atravesó las costillas hasta llegar a uno de mis pulmones y perforarlo, dejo el puñal donde lo clavo y se fue sin decir una palabra ni un gesto dejándome sangrando en el suelo del parque y sin poder respirar bien, antes de caer en la inconsciencia escuche un disparo de arma de fuego a lo lejos.

Todos mis amigos tuvieron una vida completamente normal, todos con ambos padres juntos, económicamente estables, hijos únicos a excepción de Sonic quien tenía dos hermanos.

Ahora… todos muertos…

Uno de nuestros mejores amigos sufría de esquizofrenia, paranoia, psicosis, bipolaridad y depresión, nunca nos dimos cuenta, jamás lo notamos, jamás dijo una sola palabra sobre su salud mental, siempre lo veíamos alegre y con mucho orgullo de lo que quería hacer en la vida.

Resulta que, nuestro mejor amigo, había nacido con estos problemas, desde pequeño sus padres lo cuidaban demasiado para que nada le pasase, ni a él, ni a los que lo rodeaban. Fue a terapias, psicólogos, psiquiatras entre otros y poco a poco fue reduciendo su estrés y paranoia hasta el punto en que nadie sabía que sufría de estos problemas. Hace un año, nos hablaron sus padres diciéndonos que lo habían asaltado a un par de calles de la casa de sus abuelos, había ido a visitarlos y ya iba de regreso a su casa, hasta que una bola de maleantes no interceptaron, lo golpearon, lo violaron, le quitaron todas sus pertenencias y lo dejaron inconsciente en el lugar del crimen. Lo visitamos en el hospital donde lo internaron, le dimos nuestro apoyo pero gracias a ese evento sus problemas mentales salieron a la luz y se desataron justo esa noche…

Todos llegaron a mi apartamento en conjunto, todos traían lo que prometió cada uno, también él pero se notaba muy distante y muy distraído, serio. No preguntamos puesto que tal vez tuvo un inconveniente del cual no quería hablar. A mitad de la gran película cómica Amy se le acerco y este respondió sentándole un balazo en el vientre, nos asustamos y alejamos de él en cuanto levanto el ara apuntándonos a todos, quedamos inmóviles, dio el segundo disparo y Blaze cayo… después Tails y justo cuando Sonic iba a dispararme lo patee tan fuerte como pude y escape… bueno… parece que fue en vano…

 **"** _ **Ultimas noticias:**_ _Un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes de medicina, dos jovencitas y dos jóvenes fueron asesinados por otro estudiante de la misma área, se reconoció al asesino como Sonic The Hedgehog, al parecer amigo de las víctimas, esta tragedia ocurrió el día de ayer 13 de septiembre del año en curso, solo dos días después de que el joven erizo asesino a su familia en su propio hogar, tal parece en las investigaciones que, tras a ver asesinado a tres de los jóvenes uno escapo pero no tuvo suerte y fue asesinado en un parque local, el culpable se suicidó solo después de haber abandonado el cuerpo del cuarto joven una calle atrás. Los peritos han revelado que una de las victimas reconocida como Amy Rose estaba embarazada al momento en que se desato esta masacre, seguiremos investigando los hechos y le estaremos revelando más información sobre este caso que deja a todos sin palabras…_ _ **"**_

* * *

Que loca y retorcida esta mi mente ¿no? XD todo por los HTF y el sensual Flippy :v (ay aja)

Ojala les haya gustado n.n nos vemos.

Los quiere:

Sharia / / S-Shadow-S


End file.
